


And now what?

by Mitsuky



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath of the 2° Wizarding War, Multi, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts takes many lives.This is Remus' take on it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863037





	And now what?

Remus recovered some sense of self only because of the bright light illuminating all of his surroundings. He sat up with a start, remembering that the last thing he saw was Dora’s eyes, whose hand was searching for his while her hair lost colour and turned into the ‘boring’ hue of brown she so dislikes, and he thinks he tried to reach out but lost consciousness suddenly. He turns his head trying to find her, or anyone, but the hall of Hogwarts is completely empty.

The tiredness his bones seemed to be constantly assaulted with in the past few years are nowhere to be found when he stands in the middle of the room devoid of life. He brushes off his lacklustre hair from his eyes, noticing his clothes and skin are as dusty as he remembers, but the scars he gained in the years of turning each full moon into a vicious werewolf are nowhere in sight on his hands and that startles him.

Before he starts to freak out though, a voice calls his name. There, on the entrance door to the great hall was Dora, smiling brightly at him.

...And she wasn’t alone.

With only a gasp to give away his shock, he stood rooted in place as the people behind his wife started to walk closer, just as happy to see him as Dora, and his parents next to her, seemed to be.

Sirius, Lily, James, Dumbledore.

Where those Mr and Mrs Potter?

Dora reached his side and grabbed one of his hands, startling him back to the present.

His throat was closed off anyway, he couldn’t find words to express how happy he was to see all the people nearby. All the yearning he felt over the years hit him like a sledgehammer to the chest and it hurt, but at the same time, it healed the deep wounds each of their deaths left him with.

His parents hugged him then and he came apart, sobbing like a child and hugging them back.

When Sirius and James took their place next, he couldn’t be happier. He was brimming with joy, crying and laughing as he was, as they patted his back and barked, laughing at his reaction.

Lily took their place, followed afterwards by Dumbledore, then the Potters, Sirius’ only serious girlfriend Marlene McKinnon, who died at the hand of Death Eaters, and a lot more.

It didn’t take him long to understand what was going on.

He is dead… They are dead; he fixed that thought taking a look around.

The appearance of more people around, _children_ at that, dulled his mood some.

“Please, tell me we won,” he pleads to the group surrounding him.

“We did!” Sirius barked, pulling his arm around his shoulders and turning him in the direction of the professors' table at the end of the hall, where a big circular screen took place over most of the wall and showed them images of people.

James took place to his free side and brushed off a fake tear, “I’m so proud of the Prongslet…”

“I’m a bit out of the loop, why don’t you fill me up on what happened after it was lights out for me?” Remus asked.

“I’ll explain,” Dora said, appearing under his right arm and borrowing to his side.

Everyone sat to watch the result of the battle, with some explanations here and there about what happened for those lost, and they watched as Harry and his friends left the castle for some take out, as they were starving since their months of camping and the constant battles the previous days, that leave them famished.

There was only one reason that soured his and Dora’s mood though. Teddy.

But, as Harry is their child’s godfather, they agree that Teddy couldn’t be in better hands. Between Harry and Andromeda, their son has a loving future ahead of him. A happy and _long_ future ahead of him, they hope as they hug and keep watching the living going on with their lives.


End file.
